Cutiesunflower (User)
|-|User= Cutiesunflower, nicknamed Clara Cutie by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007!, is a user on FANDOM who is in the BFDI Wiki, the Object Show Fanonpedia, her wiki, and other wikis she contributes to. She joined FANDOM on March 14th, 2017, and has been on it since. She has also went on Discord, as she joined there sometime in 2017. Appearance B Her older profile is on a blue background, with Green Rocky wearing a hat with the stuffed animals on it. Later on, it was updated, but she had it briefly. Her new profile picture is updated with Green Rocky and Flower Grassy on it, and the background is green. In the newer profile, Green Rocky is removed and Flower Grassy wore his Hawaii Skirt. In 2018, her profile changed into an updated Flower Grassy picture which is made by Blue Tennis Ball. When April Fools is coming up, she used the same profile except it's frowning, before turning back to normal. On October 2018, her pfp used a scarf just for Autumn, and in December 2018, it was updated with a santa hat on him, leaving the flower inside of it. For the BFDI Wiki change your pfp week, she changed to Naily and Spongy, Flower, Firey Jr, Rocky in tangerine juice, and BEEP in BFB 5 in a paper airplane. In 2019, her pfp got changed with Sunflower in a outside background with the words referencing some of her OCs she has made which are represented by letters on Cutie Sunflower. Which are: Green Rocky ©, Flower Grassy (U), Ice Cream Cake (T), Boombox (I), Cosmic Brownie (E), Green Cloudy (S), Red Popsicle (U), Tlee (N), Yoylecake (F), Mac & Cheese (L), Rainbow Rug (O), Peach (W), Coffee Cake (E), and Pudding Pie ®. Personality She is a kind, and nice user who likes to meet new friends. Back then, when she joined the wiki, she didn't have much of a personality, as she tries to have friends. She usually contributes to wikis almost every day. Wikis she contributes to *Battle for Dream Island Wiki (Chat Mod, Content Mod) *Cutiesunflower Wiki (Founder) *My Singing Monsters Wiki *Object Shows Community (Admin) *Pororopedia *BOTTHPedia (Founder) *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki Trivia *On January 26th, 2019, just 19 days before Valentine's Day, her username was named ❤Cutiesunflower❤, with two hearts between her usename, just like Grasserina, but with a different design of the hearts. *She is the first user to be awarded the 365 days badge in the Object Shows Community, and in her wiki. *She doesn't like being called her real name, "Eden", unless it is her family members and friends she already knows, and for people that never met her, she mostly refers it to "Cutie". *Flowersonas and Golfballsonas are her favorite BFDIsonas to create. *Her FANDOM avatar is currently used on her YouTube channel. Gallery 150-4.png|Her first pfp. New_Cutiesunflower_Logo.jpg|Her second pfp. Cutiesunflower logo New.png|Her pfp made by Ceruglyphy. Cutiesunflower Late 2017 pfp.png|Her pfp from late 2017. Cutiesunflower NEW icon.png|Her pfp by Blue Tennis Ball in 2018. Cutiesunflower New Icon Frowning.png|Her pfp frowning for April Fools Day 2018. Cutiescarfflower.png|Her pfp with a scarf by Grasserina. Cutie PFP with Naily and Spongy.png|Her pfp with Naily and Spongy. Cutiesunflower Flower PFP.png|Her pfp with Flower. Cutiesunflower Firey Jr. PFP.png|Her pfp with Firey Jr. Cutiesunflower Rocky PFP.png|Her pfp with Rocky in tangerine juice. Cutiesunflower BEEP PFP.png|Her pfp with BEEP on a paper airplane in BFB 5. Cutiesunflower Xmas Avatar.png|Her Christmas pfp. Sunflower_cutie.png|Her 2019 pfp. Pinkis_ponk.png|Her pfp used from January 26th, 2019 to February 15th, 2019, in Discord. Rewolfnuseituc Reverse Cutiesunflower.png|Her April Fools 2019 pfp. Pancaiks&Butter_Naily_Cutiesunflower.png|Herself as Naily, which was used as a pfp from August 24th, 2019, to September 23rd, 2019. Cutie's new pfp made by TSBALHFE2007!.png|Her pfp made by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007!, used from September 23rd, 2019, to October 5th, 2019. CutieSpooky PFP by Grasserina.png|Her Halloween pfp made by Grasserina, which was used from October 5th, 2019, to October 23rd, 2019. Cutiesunflower Updated Halloween Profile Icon.png|Her current Halloween pfp made by Inflatable&SportsGuy1986, used from October 23rd, 2019, to November 1st, 2019. Yay_another_Donut_pic.png|Her current pfp with Donut. |-|Roblox= edencudak is a player on Roblox. She joined on June 3rd, 2014. Appearance She is a Roblox figure with magenta hair and arms, a glacier head and torso, and pink legs with cyan shoes. She has a picture of Rocky with his BFDIA 4 voting pose on her torso. Personality She is known to try her best at games she plays, and at times, she may be nice to other people. Trivia *Her account name is Cutiesunflower's real name, but without spaces and all lowercased. *She had twelve alt accounts because she didn't found her main account that time. *Her favorite games on Roblox are become woody and Bubble Gum Simulator. Gallery Eden Cudak Roblox.png|Her older avatar. |-|Cookie Run Forum= CutieAngel is a user in the Cookie Run Forum. She is Angel Cookie's biggest fan. Trivia *In her Cookie Run: OvenBreak game, she is currently at level 39. |-|Discord= Cutiesunflower is a user on Discord. She started sometime in Summer 2017. Appearance WIP Gallery Cutiesunflower NEW icon.png|Her pfp by Blue Tennis Ball in 2018. Cutiesunflower New Icon Frowning.png|Her pfp frowning for April Fools Day 2018. Cutiescarfflower.png|Her pfp with a scarf by Grasserina. Cutiesunflower Xmas Avatar.png|Her Christmas pfp. Sunflower_cutie.png|Her 2019 pfp. Pinkis_ponk.png|Her pfp used from January 26th, 2019 to February 15th, 2019, in Discord. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Female Category:Cookie Run Players